Bethyl
by Penny L. Smith
Summary: What happens when Beth gets what she wants.


Epilogue 

Beth was exhausted. Well maybe that wasn't the right word. She was frustrated. Yes. Sexually frustrated, and that made her exhausted. But, still she was a lady and ladies don't just exude their frustrations. So, she carried on with her duties as usual. Caring for Judith, cooking, and watching after various other children while their parents (if they had any) worked the day away trying to survive. All her friends were dead. She usually talked to Judith about her problems but she didn't feel right talking to Judith about this. She could never talk to Maggie about it. Maggie, like their father thought that Beth was a virgin. As if. She had once slept with a friend's older brother, he was about 27, and a friend of a friend who was 31 but that was a long time ago. These were the men that Beth was attracted to. She'd never tell anyone but older men were the ones that got her gears grinding. They seemed so much more mature than the boys that were her age. Boys that worried about how they looked, if they had the latest shoes, or how cool they were with their cigarettes and occasionally drinking beer, it made beth roll her eyes. It was true that Beth's milkshake brought all the boys to the yard and the occasional older gentleman. They would fight and bicker for her attention, each trying harder than the last to impress her. It was this immaturity that exhausted Beth, and now that Zack was gone they were all at it again. Some guys bringing flowers, others offering condolences and all hoping to "comfort" her. 

In a way though she was glad that Zack had died, because now she wouldn't have to break up with him, and not just for her own selfish reasons. She also didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mean really how do you break "that" to a guy? "I'm sorry darling, we should see other ppl. It's not me it's you. You just don't know how to eat pussy. Come back when you learn, though." How cruel would that be? Beth just didn't have it in her heart to hurt ppl like that. It's not that they had gone all the way or anything, either. Now Jimmy, he had made a home run but, to her it had felt more like a strikeout. She hadn't been about to take that off of Zack so, when he couldn't even get blood flowing to her *cough* neither regions before going down on her. She knew she didn't want him. So, she made up an excuse about not feeling well. Something about undercooked squirrel or something.

Besides she had her sights set on someone already. True she liked Rick but she felt awkward chasing him. For starters, she knew Carl had a thing for her. A man after her own heart. And, she didn't want to hurt Carl by sleeping with his father. Besides that, she was caring for his child and what not and, she didn't feel like they liked the same things. Well she had a hunch that he might like the same thing as her but that he liked it from the same perspective as her. Rick had been a cop in his former life, a very in control position in life and now he's in charge of the prison, he probably has the same kind of frustration that Beth has and it would never work out. Daryl on the other hand, he was a man, a man's, man. He's never been in control of anything except a fight. He would be perfect to let out some "frustrations". Beth was so stressed and bored. She just felt like hitting something or havering someone hit her. that's why she convinced her father to let her go out on this run with Daryl. She was glad she had too. she wanted to get closer to him. Daryl and Beth had found the motherload of supplies. It looked like the house had once belonged to one of those extreme couponers. The basement was stocked floor to ceiling with everything from can goods to feminine hygiene products, and condoms, which Beth made sure to grab a box of, before returning to the prison to inform everyone.

"Daryl?" The young girl said as she walked into the older "gentleman's" cell. It was late, but she knew he would be awake. She was right. Although laying in bed, he was awake. 

"Yeah?" He said, quickly fumbling with his sheets and sitting up. It was a shock to see Beth standing in his doorway holding back the sheet that gave him privacy. He had been in the middle of his nightly ritual of pleasuring himself when he heard her voice. What could she want? 

"I just wanted to tell you how great of a job you're doing around here," she had chosen to flatter the man. "And today with the results of this supply run. We will be able to supply the prison for a long time. And it's all because of you." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to Daryl. 

"It ain't notin'." He said blushing slightly. "If I han't been here someon' else woulda done it." He wasn't used to anyone treating him like this. It kind of felt nice. 

"Don't be rediculous we wouldn't be where we are if it wasn't for you." 

"Thanks" whispered The man of few words.

" I mean it, Daryl. You're a real blessing to the group." There was a short silence as Beth leaned in real close.

"Whoo! whoo! whoo! What ya think ya doin' girly?" Daryl yelled, jumping out of bed in shock.

"Oh nothing daryl I just enjoyed our time together today and I don't want it to end"

"What would ur daddy think of this? Huh?"

"My daddy thinks I'm tucked away in my cell fast asleep."

"I never thought you'd be like this." Beth cocked her head slightly.

"You mean slutty?"

"Your words. not mine."

"All the boys love it. I look so innocent and love dick at the same time." Beth bit her lip and began rubbing Daryl's legs. He was getting nervous.

"I think you should go back to ur cell."

"Just once, Daryl. Please?" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "No one has to know." She continued, rubbing her hands on his thighs getting as close to his member as she could, and looking up at him, biting her lip.

"I don't rock the cradle, baby girl." He said trying to resist the tempting, innocent look in her eyes. It had been almost two years for him and it was hard resisting her charm. "Let's go for a walk." He said wanting to get out of the cell, hoping the risk of being caught would stop her or that he could talk her out of this.

"I want to stay right here. No one knows where I am. And, I don't see you stopping me." She said looking at his pitched tent and slowly stroking "him" through his jeans. "It looks big." She said flashing him her baby greens. Daryl quickly glanced out of his door, and pulled the curtain shut. The next thing she knew he had her by the throat, he was on top of her and she was flat on her back against his mattress, and he had his tongue in her ear.

"So, you want this dick, princess?" He growled in her ear. She gasp in shock and pleasure. She was right. She was glad that she had been right.

"Yes, sir. I want your dick." She choked out, trying to sound as submissive as possible even though she had the biggest smile on her face.

He grinned in her ear, hoping he was scaring her. Daryl stood up and began to unfasten his belt.

"Daddy", you call me daddy" he said sternly.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl. You seem to know what you're doing. I didn't think there was anyone here that liked it this hard. Let alone a woman. And I never imagined sweet lil Beth would have a hard on for taking it hard. Do you have a safe word?"

"Red."

""Red" it is then."

He said tossing her down on the bed and holding her still. Daryl reached into the corner and grabbed some rope. Tying her hands together, he sat her up on the side of the bed and returned to his jeans. Unfastening his pants he pulled his member from its enclosure. Beth gasp at the size. "What's the matter, babygirl? You ever had a dick this big?"

"No, daddy." She said stirring at his engorged member.

"Good girl." Daryl said, grabbing his member in one hand and pressed the head of his cock to her lips. Daryl slapped his cock against her face.

"Open wide, princess." He didn't have to beg. Beth opened her mouth and swallowed him whole.

"Good girl." He grinned wide. grabbing the base of her ponytail Daryl pumped his length in and out of Beth's mouth. Beth began sucking on his large cock until he forced it deep into her throat almost causing her to gag. As she gained control of her gag reflex, she started to hum. Vibrating the nerves in his head made Daryl moan in pleasure. "Oh fuck, Beth." He moaned pulling his cock from her mouth, and spurting his cum on her face.

"mmmm." Beth moaned in excitement.

"Good girl." He said untying her hands and lifting her shirt over her head, Unhooking her bra he let it fall to the ground. He tied her hands around the chains holding up the bed. Now laying in his bed, shirtless, with her hands tied above her head, Beth felt truly powerless. This is what she wanted. Standing back, Daryl admired his handy work, before getting into bed. Daryl laid next to Beth caressing her curves. He had looked at her all wrong for two years. He, like everyone else at the prison viewed her as a child. But, for the first time he realized that she wasn't a child. She is a woman.

They laid there for several minutes as Daryl kissed and licked her ear, face, and neck, leaving a small hickey on the back of her neck. Beth laid still, with her back to him, moaning as she allowed Daryl to do as he pleased. He squeezed her small breast in his large hands as he kissed her neck. He ran a rough hand down her stomach unbuttoned her jeans and slid a hand inside of her pants.

"Tell me what you like." He whispered in a low husky voice into her ear. But all Beth could do is moan as the first MAN in a long time caressed her folds. Daryl withdrew his hand.

"No!" Beth shrieked

"I said "tell me what you like.""

"Penetration." She moaned. "Daddy, please." She begged, as he slipped his hand back into her jeans, causing her to moan even more. In a few moments, Daryl removed his hand from Beth's pants, again, making her cry out in a pleading moan. Getting up, Daryl slid Beth's jeans down her long legs. Leaving only her thin panties to cover her. He quickly grabbed the lacy material around her hips and slid them off of her. Taking the Crotch of her panties to his nose, he Inhaled. She smells so sweet. He thought. She giggled and bit her lip at the sight of this. Giving Beth an evil eye he quickly waded up her panties and shoved them in her mouth.

"You make too much noise." He said simply. Lifting her legs over his head and onto his shoulders, he got a good look at her nether regions.

Daryl began slow. Licking her thighs then kissing them. Giving Beth what Zack couldn't. He drew closer and closer to her goods. Then suddenly, roughly, shoving his middle finger inside of her, Beth moaned in pleasure behind her panties. Daryl listened to her muffled screams for a moment or two as he analyzed his finger slowly sliding in and out of her tight cunt. smiling at the thought of making her scream, he quickly turned his mouth on her clit. Slowly sucking on her clit, as he simultaneously finger fucked her, gradually increasing his speed and listening to her moans of pleasure, it made Daryl hard again. He would eventually slow down then speed up again, dragging out her orgasam.

"Oh god, Daryl!" Beth's screams were muffled by her panties as an orgasm tore from her body.

"mmm." Daryl moaned, at the taste of her juices leaking into his mouth."you ready for this dick, princess?" Daryl said standing up.

"Yes, Daddy." Beth said still reeling from her orgasm and looking up at the tall man. Daryl grabbed Beth around her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. once he had her where he wanted her he took his penis in one hand and Beth's right thigh in the other. again Daryl started slow. he began by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing Beth. she moaned in pleasure, begging him to drill her. with one sharp pierce he was deep inside of her. Beth screamed in both pain and pleasure as Daryl moaned aloud. He had never been with a woman so tight. He had never been with a woman like Beth."oh, Daddy." Beth moaned as she adjusted to his size and girth. Daryl pounded Beth, hard. had Beth's screams not been muffled by her panties she would have woken the cell block. for nearly an hour Beth withered and moaned beneath the talented man.

This was not the only time as Beth had promised. In fact, the two met every night for nearly two weeks. until one night, as Beth was pressed against the concrete wall adjoining Merle's cell she heard an old familiar voice pierce their screams.

"What the hell are you doin' to my sister?"

_END_


End file.
